Reversed
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Donatello debería de supervisar muy bien donde deja sus químicos. Ahora, por su culpa, hará que uno de sus hermanos y dos amigos se vean víctimas ante la fórmula que creó. Esto causará que no solo ellos, también los Mutanimales tengan ciertos problemas ante el nuevo cambio de estos. Pero al parecer, cierta bruja no le ve el problema alguno a la situación [Genderbender]


**Buenos días lectores y seguidores.**

 **Aquí de nuevo. Escribiendo cosillas que se me vienen de repente a la cabeza. Ideas random y por así decirlo.**

 **Bien, Hoy más que nunca vengo publicando un nuevo fanfic.**

 **Yep, Otro fanfic. Osea, historia de más de un capítulo. Un Long-fic**

 **Y… Sé que unos se estarán cuestionando si seguiré el otro fanfic que ya inicié hace años, y mi respuesta es… Que sí, claro que seguiré escribiendo mi otra historia 'Amor color Morado'. Pero ahora estaré también escribiendo esto, ya que la verdad… Tenía tantas ideas de escribir historias largos, y pues… Al final quise mínimo poder publicar una de esas ideas. Aparte de que la serie ya está por finalizar y, ¡Yo no hice más de un fanfic! (?).**

 **Así que, aquí estoy nuevamente en un inicio de un nuevo proyecto xB, y ojalá cuente con su apoyo :3**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, las** **ACLARACIONES** **y** **ADVERTENCIAS** **de este fic son las siguientes:**

 **-Contenido SHONEN-AI/YAOI, YURI Y HETERO.**

 **-La temática es Genderbender, como dice en la descripción.**

 **-Más que Romance, también tendrá Humor/Comedia, Acción y por supuesto, el Drama no puede faltar (?).**

 **-Es basado a la historia y trama de la serie, sin embargo, haré unos pequeños cambios, pero eso lo estaré explicando conforme vaya el fanfic. Así que se consideraría medio AU.**

 **-Contendrá escenas explícitas, osea 'Lemon' en escenas próximas. Aunque no se sabrá de cuales parejas, ustedes las descubrirán a su tiempo, Juejue (?).**

 **Ships: Mitello [MikeyxDonnie], Raphanardo [RaphxLeo], Petewell [PetexRockwell]**

 **Ships secundarias: Shiniangelo [MikeyxShinigami], Leorai [KaraixLeo].**

 _ **Tengan en cuenta que en las llaves puse las ships en el orden 'SemexUke/TachixNeko', para que no se compliquen ni se pregunten quien será el seme y el uke(?) en la relación. Aunque, por gusto de unas lectoras, haré sus relaciones muy parejas, osea que ni uno ni tan seme/tachi ni otro tan uke/neko, y así.**_

 **Bueno, creo que sería lo único que decir hasta ahora. Más que decir que ojalá les guste ésta nueva historia, y que no se peleen por quien se ganará el corazón de uno y blah blah. Aquí trataré de ser lo más política y justa(?)**

 **Bien, ya menos notas de autor(?).**

 **Disfruten el primer capítulo:)**

…

 _Capítulo 1_

Donatello debía de haber tranquilizado un poco aquella desesperación. Y más cuando en esa situación, este había dejado aquello en lugares libres donde por obvio instinto alguien hubiese podido tomarlo.

No sólo él era el afectado, sino uno de sus hermanos y dos amigos también venían incluidos.

¿Pero qué era lo que pasaba exactamente?

¿Qué fue lo que hizo que el ninja de cinta morada se viera haciendo tal 'experimento'?

¿Y qué fue lo que les había hecho a 'aquellos tres'?

...

Cuatro hermanos tortugas mutantes, adolescentes de a mediado 17 años, iban caminando a camino a su hogar, mientras que en sus manos tenían unas dos cajas de pizza.

El hambre les atacaba mucho esa noche.

De a pocos, el mayor-por minutos-de los cuatro estaba conversando junto con su hermano más esbelto, mientras los otros dos iban 'jugando' con algo de agresión.

–¡Ouch! ¡Eso no se vale Raph! Te dije que estábamos a mano –Quejaba el menor de todos, teniendo en mano sus nunchackus para defenderse de los ataques de su hermano de cinta roja.

–Pero se te escapó un golpe de más –Gruño Raph en lo que iba caminando– ¡Dejas esos malditos nunchackus...!

–¡Ya basta! ¡Tranquilícense ustedes dos! O la pizza nos la comeremos solo Donnie y yo.

–Oh vamos, ustedes no tienen el estómago tan grande como Mikey, él sí se acaba en segundos las dos cajas –Burlaba el temperamental.

–Como sea, sólo cállense. Ya vamos a llegar.

Después de que el esbelto informara aquello, mantuvieron silencio hasta llegar a su hogar, decidídos en ir a comer aquellas rebanadas en la sala principal, sentándose en los sofás, exceptuando a ls tortuga fe ojos claros.

–¿Qué pasa Mikey? La pizza de va a enfriar –Amenazaba el de ojos esmeraldas, notando que su hermanito estaba leyendo algo en su t-phone– ¿Mikey?

–Oh, lo siento. Es que Shinigami me invita a comer pizza con los mutanimales –Sonrió demasiado, yendo a otro lado, para luego regresar con una patineta en manos– ¡Iré con ellos!

–¿Es en serio? Acabamos de llegar, ¿Y ya quieres irte nuevamente? –Bufaba Raphael.

–De lo que he aprendido en mi corta vida Raph, es que nunca debes rechazar la propuesta de una chica, y MUCHO MENOS sí se trata de una hermosa bruja –Este dejó caer su patineta para así comenzar a irse en ella– ¡No sé a que horas vaya a regresar!

–Tsk, Vaya. Sí que aquella bruja lo tiene loco –Tomó una rebanada para darle su mordisco.

–Demasiado loco, mira que rechazar en comer su pizza favorita para irse con Shini –Dijo algo extrañado el de ojos zafiro.

–Bueno, no... No es para tanto –Donatello tomó un trozo de pizza para así comenzar a comer.

–¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Mikey ha demostrado estar tan loco por Shinigami! Esta es la segunda vez que rechaza en comer pizza para irse con aquella bruja!

Las palabras de Raphael fueron suficientes para hacer sentir de cierta forma 'mal' al quelonio inteligente. Tanto que este se puso de pie, tomando dos rebanadas para sí.

–Iré a comer a mi laboratorio, necesito proseguir en algo pendiente –Comentó con seriedad, ignorando los reproches que su hermano rudo empezaba a darle. Hasta llegar al mencionado lugar

–¿Qué les pasa? Ahora sólo falta que tú también me dejes –Miró al mayor, pensando un poco– Sí lo haces, te golpeo.

–Y-Yo no dije nada –Reía un poco, comiendo junto al de ojos esmeraldas.

Mientras tanto, Donatello se encerraba en su laboratorio como de costumbre, dejando las rebanadas a un lado. Sentándose en su silla en frente al escritorio del lugar.

–¿De verdad es una chica tan especial como para que la trate de esa manera? –Suspiró demasiado frustrado– ¿Qué tan especial es Una bruja para una tortuga mutante? –Devoraba un poco de aquella pizza– Esto es estúpido. Shinigami no es tan bonita como él cree. I-Incluso April es más... Bonita –Aquello no lo dijo muy convencido, pero optó por ignorar esa idea y volvía a devorar más de aquella comida.

Claro que lo que decía no era precisamente lo que pensaba, sin más también creía que la chica de apariencia oscura era alguien bastante hermosa. Y lo que de verdad le molestaba era que tenía la atención completa de Michelangelo, su hermano menor.

–¿Por qué ella y... No yo? –Su mirada daba una expresión bastante triste, pensando un poco– ¿Por qué no vivimos en un mundo donde... No se vea mal enamorarte de tu propio hermano?

La molestia era incluso peor, ahora que tenía esos sentimientos impuros e indebidos, no lo hacía tan fácil para el esbelto mutante.

Lentamente, Donatello pasaba una mano por su frente, queriendo quitar aquellos pensamientos. Pero... Prácticamente era de casi todo el día y todos los días esas ideas en su mente. Que desperdicio.

–N-No puedo seguir así –Mordía un poco du labio, agitando su cabeza un poco– Debo... Debo superarlo –Tragó grueso, tomando de a pocos uno de los tubos de cristal que tenía acomodados– Ahora más que nunca, debo hacer esto. No quiero sentir más esto por Mikey. Ya no más.

Y después de esas palabras, casi toda la noche se la pasó mezclando químicos para crear aquella 'Medicina'. Un químico único, que lo alejaría de aquellos sentimientos 'indebidos'.

...

Al día siguiente, los mayores de los hermanos fueron los primeros en despertar. Y como Michelangelo aún no despertaba, no querían 'intentar' en hacer el desayuno, así que optaron en servirse solo unos platos de cereal.

–Bien, hace mucho que no como los "Ryan'Os" –Comentaba con una sonrisa el líder, sirviendo lo que era la leche para poder comenzar a comer.

–Sigh, de verdad que por mí, hubiese ido a despertar al enano, ¡Tenía antojo de comer mis huevos fritos! –Ladeaba sus labios, resignándose y comenzando a comer– ¿Y Donnie tampoco? Quién sabe a qué horas terminó durmiéndose.

–Ya sabes cómo es él, cuando tiene 'Trabajo' que hacer, tomar una siesta es lo que menos piensa –Hizo una leve mueca– A propósito, ¿Sabes que estará haciendo?

–No, y no quisiera averiguarlo –Dicho eso con honestidad, decidió en dejar de hablar y proseguir su desayuno.

–Uhm... Como no hay entrenamiento, tal vez y debería ir a ver a Karai. Ya sabes, ir a invitarla a comer algo, a desayunar o tal vez entrenar con ella...

–¿Te estás oyendo? Suenas como un ridículo –Algo disgustado, dejo la cuchara– Vamos Leo, ¿No habías dicho que te dejó de gustar hace tiempo?

–El hecho de que me haya dejado de gustar, no significa que me dejara de interesar como una HERMANA.

–Repítelo hasta que te lo creas –Fue acabando de a pocos su comida, tomando nuevamente la caja para así servirse otro plato.

Leonardo dejo escapar un suspiró– P-Para empezar, ¿Qué sí me sigue gustando? ¡Ella ya no es del clan del pie! Y ni es hija de Destructor, Splinter es su padre.

–Lo que resulta ser mucho peor.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos hijos del mismo padre? ¡Nosotros si somos adoptados!

–¡P-Pero aún así! Se ve raro, ¡Incluso cualquiera pensaría lo mismo!

–Pero a mí no me importa lo que piensen los demás –Aquella mirada dio un entorno de seriedad– Bien, sí. Creo que Karai me sigue gustando. Y esta vez, querré que las cosas entre nosotros funcionen.

–¡L-Leo! –Se levantó furioso– ¡Por favor! ¡No me puedes estar hablando en serio...!

–Pues ten en claro que sí estoy siéndolo! –Se levantó de igual manera– Y si tienes un problema con eso, ¡Dímelo! Y lo arreglaremos.

–... No.

–¿No qué?

–¡SÓLO NO! –Se levantó de la mesa, tomando su plato– Comeré en otra parte, y esta vez, sí quiero estar SOLO.

El líder miraba como el menor se iba yendo, haciendo un gesto disgustado y confuso– No entiendo cuál es el problema...

La situación del mutante de caparazón cicatrizado, no era más que molestia y celos. Incluso él lo aceptaba, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sí eso le decía al de ojos azules, no se lo tomaría en serio. Incluso presentía que podría burlarse.

¿Pero qué clase de celos tendría Raphael?

Después de un rato, Michelangelo despertó, mirando que su hermano mayor de todos guardaba y lavaba los platos que utilizó.

–Buen día Leo –Saludó aun entre sueños el pecoso quelonio.

–Oh, buenos días Mikey –Volteó a verlo luego de terminar– Que sorpresa que ya estés despierto.

–Oh vamos, ni llegué tan tarde –Decía pesadamente– Al menos no dormí a altas horas de la noche como Donnie, llegué y estaba aún trabajando.

–Oh, bueno, en eso tienes razón –Recibió mala cara del menos.

–Como sea, Donnie debe de entender que quedarse tan tarde trabajando en sus proyectos le hará mal, suerte que no hubo entrenamiento hoy.

–Tienes razón Leo, a veces me preocupa eso de él –Hizo una mueca.

–Bueno, tal vez él ya lo sepa. Quizás y sólo aprovechó hoy que no tuvimos nada que hacer –Acarició la cabeza de su hermano– Bueno, iré a entrenar por mi cuenta, desayuna algo –Dicho eso, fue saliendo de ahí.

–Ojalá y tengas razón Leo –Después de ver como el de cinta azul se iba, este fue tomando unos sartenes para hacerse de desayunar– ¡Hoy tocan huevos fritos!

De a pocos Donatello entraba al lugar, tallándose sus ojos un poco– Aahhh...

–¡Oh D! Al fin despiertas –Le miró al oír su bostezo– Haré de desayunar para mí, ¿Quieres que te haga también? ¡Serán huevos fritos!

–Eh, s-sí... Sí, claro Mikey –Aceptó, sonriéndole ante su amabilidad– ¿A qué horas llegaste ayer? No te vi entrar, ¿Acaso llegaste en madrugada?

–Eh, ¿No oíste cuando entré? Llegué un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba –Dijo algo sonriente– Incluso al llegar, tú aún estabas trabajando –Se puso serio.

–O-Oh, bueno... Tal vez estar tan concentrado en mi proyecto me dejó algo fuera del mundo real.

–Sí, eh... Pero... Una pregunta –Sacaba una caja con huevos– ¿De qué trata tu proyecto? –Alzó una ceja.

–Eh –Donatello dudó– N-No... No lo entenderías, nhg.

–Bueno, tal vez no. Pero quisiera que me explicaras un poco el...

–M-Mikey, aún estoy algo cansado, por favor –Tocó su frente– T-Te digo luego, ahora... Sólo quisiera desayunar.

–B-Bueno Don –Michelangelo trató de ignorar lo de su hermano, comenzando en preparar aquellos huevos– Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¡Ayer fue una buena noche!

–¿Ah sí? –El esbelto le miró confuso.

–¡Sí! –Fue mirándole– ¡Shini es espectacular! Ella junto a los Mutanimales son de lo mejor!

–... Oh, hablas de eso –Donnie dio una leve mueca– N-No es para tanto, digo... Es como cualquier chica.

–¡Oh no Donnie! Shinigami es... Diferente –Sonrió con suavidad, terminando de hacer el primer huevo– Ella no es como cualquier chica, Shini es especial~

–... ¿Ella te... gusta tanto, no? –Preguntó aquello con algo de tristeza, más agradecía que su hermano estuviera más concentrado en la chica que él.

–Demasiado –Aquello fue un golpe duro para el de cinta morada– Creo que... Estoy enamorado.

–... Y-Yo... Te felicito –Quejaba para sus adentros– Eh, ¿Sabes qué Mikey? De-Deja el desayuno, yo... Ya no tengo hambre –Dijo sin más, levantándose de aquella mesa.

–¿Eh? E-Espera, ¡Don! –Le detuvo.

–¿Q-Qué sucede? –Un rubor diminuto aparecía en sus mejillas al sentir como su hermanito lo tomaba de su mano.

–Eh, so-solo quería decir que... Que sí hay algo que te preocupara, yo... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¡Incluso en tus proyectos e inventos! Aunque no los entienda del todo, jeje –Le soltó– Sabes que para eso están los hermanos.

Este mostró una sonrisa forzada– Sí, sólo eso... Hermanos –Asentía– Gracias Mikey. Eh... Iré a mi laboratorio –Con eso fue despidiéndose por un rato para así dirigirse a dicho lugar.

El pecoso le miró con una sonrisa igual de forzada, la cual quitó cuando ya no vio más al esbelto ya que había ido a su laboratorio– Me preocupas, Donatello.

...

–¿Qué son éstas horas de llegar? –Habló la gruesa voz de cierto cocodrilo mutante, mirando con el ceño fruncido al gecko mutante que se encontraba algo apenado ante llegar a la mañana siguiente luego de haberse ido a patinar con Casey Jones.

–L-Lo siento, es que... Como acabamos tarde, Casey me invitó a dormir su casa. Jeje, n-no sabía como llamarlos, perdón –Hablaba apenado el mutante con manchas, rascando en esos momentos su cuello– ¡N-No volverá a pasar!

–Entiendo, pero para eso Casey tiene su teléfono, incluso pudiste llamar al señor Kurtzman para que nos avisara.

–Realmente no se me cruzó a la cabeza, aparte de que el teléfono celular de Jones ya no prendía, y no ha pagado el teléfono de su casa este mes –Hizo una mueca.

–Eso sí que es una sorpresa –Slash aparecía– Vamos Leatherhead, Mondo está en edad de quererse ir con los amigos, supongo –Le miró– Es joven, no es un adulto como nosotros.

–¡Eh! ¡P-Por supuesto que soy un adulto! ¡Ya casi voy para los 16 años! –Hizo un leve puchero mientras cruzaba de brazos.

–Vas para esa edad el próximo año –Acariciaba la cabeza del menor que en esos momentos tenía su gorra.

–Bueno, pero... Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sea buena idea pedirle a Donatello que le dé uno de sus celulares –Hizo unos movimientos con sus dedos en modo de que tenía un celular.

–Eso sería buena idea –Slash miró al menor– Bueno, Mondo. Puedes irte, pero a la próxima, recuerda avisar cuando irás a dormir con el chimuelo ese.

–Se llama Casey –Corrigió– ¡Y está bien! –Se fue yendo montado en su patineta– Tendré celular nuevo!

–Tienes razón Slash, Jason es practicamente un adolescente en crecimiento –Hizo una mueca– Pero por eso me preocupa, ya sabes que en estos momentos, él ya no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros y a nuestros aliados y amigos, ahora... Él es de nuestro equipo. Nuestra respondabilidad.

–Es cierto –Afirmaba la tortuga grande– Pero vamos, él sabe que los humanos no deben verlo, aunque me da cierta pequeña desconfianza ese Jones.

–De eso hablo –Slash rió un poco– Si fuera mi amigo Michelangelo que cuida y sale con Jason, estoy seguro que no le pasaría nada. Sin embargo, Casey a demostrado ser alguien con un cerebro... No tan bueno.

–De acuerdo completamente contigo –Dijo sin más– Jeje, cuando se trata de Jason, tomas una actitud muy simpática y preocupona, como... La de una madre.

–¿Qué cosas dices Slash?

–Oye, eso suena demasiado bien –Habló a las espaldas del lagarto una voz femenina, dejando ver y notando que era Shinigami, la bruja de la magia oscura– Leatherhead tiende a ser muy maternal con eso.

–¡Oh por favor! No digan esas cosas –El lagarto miraba a otro lado.

–Pero sí suena buena idea –La chica pensó un poco– Leatherhead es la mamá, Slash es el papá, Jason es el hijo bebé y lo que queda a Rockwell y Pete como... No sé, ¿los hermanos mellizos?

–¡No! –Gritó una voz en tono algo grave. Perteneciendo a cierta paloma mutante, lo cual llegó volando, pero no estrelló muy bien– ¡Agh!

–¿No qué? –Preguntó algo confuso, ignorando que el emplumado mutante se haya estrellado muy mal. Pero se acercó a ayudarle.

–Uh... N-No, yo y el doctor Rockwell no podríamos ser hermanos –Se sacudió al haberse ensuciado y ya haber sido levantado con la ayuda de la chica oscura.

–¿Por qué no?

–¡L-Los hermanos son hermanos! Los hermanos no... n-no pueden quererse de... otra forma.

–Ooww, ya sé a lo que te refieres –La chica abrazaba a la paloma– Bueno, dejémoslos como primos terceros, eso es... Leve a hermanos o primos segundos.

–Es increíble que estemos discutiendo esto –Reía la tortuga– Oh, por cierto Pete, ¿Rockwell ya sabe? Sobre tus sentimien...

–¡N-No! ¡No no no no! Que rayos –Tomaba su casco de guerra para cubrirse su rostro– Él realmente no es alguien a quien pueda confesar mis sentimientos –Hizo una mueca– Creo que... Ni siquiera le interesan los machos.

–Bueno, él nunca confirmó tener una relación amorosa con una mujer en su vida de humano –Recordaba el lagarto– Yo digo que tienes oportunidad.

–¿Y si tampoco le gustan los chicos? ¡A-Aparte yo! ¿Creen que llegue a gustar de mí? Apenas y me nota –Algo desanimado bajaba su rostro.

–Ooowww, no te desanimes avecita bonita –Shinigami le abrazó nuevamente– Mira, olvidemos el tema, ¿Sí? Vayamos a desayunar algo.

–S-Sí. Quiero algo de pan... ¡N-No! Algo no.

–Te compraré una bolsa con mucho pan –Animó ésta, llevandose a la paloma y dejando a los dos mutantes restantes ahí.

...

Los días poco a poco se fueron yendo muy rápido para Donatello, y en eso, cada vez su fórmula iba mejorando... Hasta un día en la cual dio por hecho que estaba terminado.

–¡Bien! Creo que... Esto es suficiente –Hizo una mueca– Creo que podré invertirlo esta noche –Suspiró– Bueno, hoy de acaba todos esos sentimientos innecesarios y... Dolorosos.

Sabía que si bebía eso, había probabilidades de ya nunca sentir nada por nadie de su mismo sexo, sus gustos amorosos solo serían en mujeres.

Y estuvo a punto de beberle un poco a aquello, de no ser porque...

–¡Hey Don!

Sobresaltó el esbelto ante la sorpresa de Michelangelo, pero cuidó de que su fórmula no se cayera, a lo que sólo la intentó cubrir con sus manos hasta dejarla a su escritorio– ¡Mikey! ¿Qué te he dicho de entrar así nada más? –Cuestionó molesto.

–Pero... Ni siquiera estoy dentro –Decía mientras lo miraba desde el marco de la entrada del laboratorio.

–Bueno, có-cómo sea –Miró algo frustrado al pecoso– ¿Qué sucede?

–Oh, sólo decirte e invitarte a la guarida de los Mutanimales, compraron montañas de pizza! –Exageró, brillando sus ojos un poco– también irán Leo y Raph.

–E-Eh... Bueno... –Miró por poco el líquido, después soltó un suspiro largo– En un momento los alcanzo.

–¡Bien! –Sonrió– ¡No tardes mucho!

Al ver como el pecoso se retiraba, solamente dio un suspiro pesado, para así mirar nuevamente su fórmula morada– Creo que... La podría llevar –Ladeaba sus labios– Pero... Necesito invertirla en otra cosa –Pensó un poco, mirando a sus lados, encontrando una de sus botellas de agua vacías– Creo que estaría bien –Tomó aquella para así rellenar el líquido en ello, para así rápidamente ponerla en su cinturón y salir de su laboratorio– ¡Ya voy chicos!

...

Las cosas esa noche fueron un gran descanso para las adolescentes tortugas. Casi nada hacían tipos de reuniones con sus amigos y conocidos, y la gran idea de pasarla esa noche no fue nada más que de Karai junto a su amiga Shinigami. Lo cual esta última se encontraba junto con Michelangelo mientras hablaban y comían pizza. Eso le era de molesto al de ojos marrones.

Karai se encontraba en el tejado junto a su 'hermano' Leonardo. Mientras sentían hoy como la noche estaba demasiado fresca. Mirando la luna que los reflejaba.

–Mira que de verdad hace buen clima hoy –Decía la chica serpiente, acariciando sus propias piernas– Desde que los Kraang ya no se encuentran, ha habido un poco de paz por aquí.

–Pero no te olvides que Destructor sigue por ahí, junto a sus mutantes secuaces, y también los Dragones Púrpura, no se detienen en robar cosas, esos bandidos jamás se...

–Wow, tranquilo Leo. Disfruta de la noche que ahora está tranquila –Reía un poco la de cabellos bicolor– De verdad que es fresco, relajador.

El mutante tan solo quedo callado, mirando a esta de reojo, no evitando sonreír– Sí, de verdad que es... Bueno.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, bastante largos, casi queriendo ser en minutos, hasta que la Kunoichi decidió romper la ley del hielo.

–Leo, tengo algo que... Confesarte –Le miró de reojo– Es... Es algo complicado.

–¿A mí? –Sus ojos quedaron tan abiertos, comenzando a pensar en posibilidades de lo que pudiese ser– ¿Y de qué?

–Sobre... Mis gustos.

Se quedó estático. Con eso que le dijo, lo primero que se le venía era que le gustaba alguien, y que ese alguien, pudiese ser uno de sus hermanos, ¿O quizás uno de los Mutanimales? ¿Y qué hablar de Casey? Ella lo besó cuando había estado poseída por aquél gusano, pero de alguna forma pensaba que lo recordaba y... Quizás le había gustado, ¡Eso no quería!

–Eh, claro... –Sonrió– Con confianza, dime que pasa.

Ella suspiró con pesadez– Antes que nada, quiero que después de esto, no me vayas a tachar de extraña. No estaría segura di esto te parece bien, pero... Te consideré primero, por obvias razones.

–Eh, seguro Karai, sólo... Dime, ¿Sí? –Le tocó su cabeza– Te prometo que no te juzgaré ni nada.

Sonrió con ternura, luego la desvaneció por una de seriedad, tomando gran bocanada de aire para confesarlo de una vez, eso que lo llevaba guardando desde hace tiempo, y no era nada más que

–Siento atracción por las chicas.

Y ahí estaba, un Leonardo bastante decepcionado, más que eso, también destrozado. Quedando con boca abierta mientras sus ojos por nada se cerraban.

–¿Leo? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

El de cinta azul reaccionó al oír su nombre, quedando aun sin poder y ni querer creerlo, pero no hizo nada que hiciera sentir mal a la chica, por lo que sólo le dio una sonrisa forzada– N-No tienes que preocuparte, yo...Eh...a mí no me molesta eso, es... Es normal que incluso sientas ese tipo de cosas, no importa di es de tu mismo sexo.

–¿De verdad Leo? –Le tomó sus manos– Por favor, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestro padre, ni mucho menos a tus... Eh, mis hermanos. Sí te lo conté a ti, es porque te considero mi hermano con quien mejor me entiende.

–Eh... N-No te preocupes –Le miraba con nervios al sentir sus manos– Karai, no diré nada, lo prometo.

La chica dejo escapar un poco de aire, soltando de a pocos las grandes manos de su hermano– Gracias Leo.

Leonardo solo le sonrió, pero dentro de él podía sentir como sus esperanzas se rompían lentamente. Uno por uno.

...

–Demasiado bueno para funcionar –Quejaba el mono mutante y psíquico, lanzando al bote de basura uno de los cuchillos que este había comprado anteriormente en internet. Al final fueron demasiado inútiles de productos. Jamás volvería a dejarse llevar por las 'recomendaciones' de la Kunoichi.

–No volveré a caer en tentaciones –Tocó su frente, quitándose un poco su casco metálico para rascarse un poco la cabeza.

En eso la paloma Pete entraba a la cocina, mirando a quien era quien estaba ahí nada más que el cerebro de su equipo– Oh, doctor Rockwell –Sonrió.

–Oh Pete –Le miró sin tanto interés– ¿Buscas pan o que cosa?

–Oh nada en especial –Negaba– Sólo quería alejarme un poco del ruido, a veces... Es suficiente –Suspiró.

–Bueno, creo que tienes razón, es por eso que estoy aquí –Rascaba su cabeza.

Pete lo miró un poco. No pudiendo evitar sentir ese típico 'Mariposas en el estómago' cada vez que estaba cerca de el más inteligente– Eh, oiga... Quisiera preguntarle algo, só-sólo por curiosidad –Le miro por completo– ¿Puedo?

–Bueno –Encogía de hombros– No veo porque no –No le miraba, estaba sacando algunas cosas pequeñas de su cabeza.

El mutante grisáceo dejo escapar un suspiro– Eh... ¿A usted no le interesa alguien?

–¿Interesarme? Uhm... Bueno, me interesa Destructor –Eso alertó a la paloma.

–¡¿C-Cómo que él?! –Estaba por explotar de furia.

–Pues sí, me interesa. Al igual que a Slash, Leatherhead... Las tortugas.

Aquello le hizo entender a Pete a lo que se refería el mono.

–Eh ¡N-No! Yo no hablo de ese tipo de interés –Se tocaba su cabeza que estaba tapada con el casco– Yo... Yo me refería a... –Se sonrojaba un poco– Interés amoroso.

–... Disculpa, ¿Qué? –Alzó su ceja con bastante confusión ante esa pregunta.

–Sí, me refiero a... No sé –Rascaba su propio brazo emplumado– ¿No le interesa alguien en particular?

El de ojos almendras quedó pensativo, más que otra cosa, era para aclarar un poco aquella pregunta, ¿De verdad le preguntaba eso?– Oh, por dios Pete –Reía un poco– ¿A que vienen esas preguntas?, por supuesto que no.

El de ojos bicolor sólo hizo una mueca. No mostrándose mal ante esa respuesta– Eh... Como dije, sólo fue curiosidad –Rascó su nuca.

–Pues que curiosidades tan extrañas tienes Paloma –Este estaba por retirarse de la cocina, pero otra pregunta lo detuvo.

–Y sí alguien se llegara a interesar en usted, ¿qué haría?

Aquella pregunta sí que fue otra cosa a la anterior, aparte de que fue una que incluso le parecía interesante. Aunque... No tardo en responder.

–Oh vamos Pete, ¿Quién se interesaría en mí? –Volteó a verlo– ¿En serio crees que alguien se interesaría en alguien como yo? Soy un mutante, y si no lo fuera, seguiría siendo el mismo doctor Rockwell obsesionado con la ciencia. Aparte, ¿No vez que ya estoy viejo?

–Doctor Rockwell, ¡Usted parece de 30 años! –Exageró Pete.

–Pero tengo más de eso, no me jodas –Suspiró con frustración– No intentes corregir mi pensamiento Paloma. Jamás en la vida habrá alguien quien guste de mí.

–P-Pero... Yo estoy enamorado de usted... –Confesó. Sin embargo, el mono ya se había ido después de decir lo que tenía que decir.

...

Donatello miraba con gran atención a ciertos dos que se encontraban comiendo de la no 'literal' montaña de cajas de pizza que los Mutanimales habían comprado. Aun y que lo deseara o intentara ignorar a aquellos, resultaba siempre lo mismo, más porque realmente le gustaba demasiado la sonrisa de Michelangelo. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, el pecoso se fue yendo con la lagartija mutante a patinar un poco.

Lo que dejo a Shinigami ir a buscar otra distracción. Aunque la verdad, el resultado no fue a lo que Donatello se esperaba.

Se estaba acercando a él.

–Hey Donatello –Saludó la bruja, mirando al esbelto mutante con media sonrisa– Es bueno que hayas venido hoy, más que nada... Me sorprende.

–¿Qué acaso no esperabas que viniera? –Pregunto serio. Dejando poco a poco su botella con el químico que creó... No notando que a lado había una botella igual a la suya y con un líquido del casi mismo color.

–La verdad, no –Don hizo una mueca, no mostrando disgusto– Ya sabes, Mikey me cuenta que siempre estás trabajando en tu laboratorio, y que casi no tienes tiempo para él ni para tus hermanos más que en los entrenamientos y patrullajes.

–¿Él... te dijo eso? –Comenzaba a sentirse mal.

–Sí –La chica miró a donde el mutante con pecas– ¡Pero bueno! Estás aquí, y la verdad, él se siente feliz que hayas venido –La bruja sonreía, y poco a poco el de diastema también sonrió, no pudiendo evitar sentirse de alguna manera... Muy bien.

–B-Bueno, creo que me alegra que le alegre.

–Y que lo digas –La chica suspiró– Bueno, ahora que hablamos, ¿no? Eres con quien menos he interactuado de los Hamato.

–¿Por qué será? –Susurró para sí mismo– Bueno, la verdad es como dices, siempre estoy tan ocupado –Fingió una sonrisa apenada.

–Exacto –La chica pensó un tema para hablar, hasta que recordó algo– Jejeje, la otra vez pude verificar algo –Le tocó su hombro, haciendo que miraran al lagarto– ¿No crees que Leatherhead tiende ser a veces muy maternal?

–¿Maternal? –Preguntó confuso, comenzando a reír un poco– ¿D-De donde sacas esa idea?

–Jajaja, verás, la otra vez él estaba regañando a Mondo por haber llegado al día siguiente –Comenzaba a relatar– Después, también saqué la idea de que Slash tiene ese modo de padre por ser quien alienta a Leatherhead a tranquilizarse y no regañar tanto al 'Pequeño Jason' –Dijo entre comillas aquello, causando risas en el otro– Por lo que llegue a esa conclusión. Leatherhead es la madre, Slash es el padre, y Jason sería el pequeño bebé.

–Que loco, pero... Razonable –El de ojos marrones reía un poco más– ¿Y quiénes serían el doctor y Pete? ¿Los hermanos, acaso?

–Eso mismo dije, pero a Pete no le pareció la idea. Por lo que sólo le dije que mejor quedaran como primos terceros.

–¿Por qué no le parecería?, veo que Pete aprecia mucho al Doctor Rockwell.

–Por eso mismo, Pete está loquito de amor por Rockwell que le parecería una pesadilla imaginarse ser hermanos –Suspiraba– Ya sabes, los hermanos no pueden amarse entre sí. Prácticamente es... Incesto. Y ya saben lo que dicen, "El incesto es enfermizo". Tú entiendes, ¿no?

Las palabras de la chica de verdad lo dejaron quieto. Su rostro no dio más que una expresión que daba a entender que con aquello que Shinigami dijo, lo había hecho sentir incluso mucho peor que antes.

Pues claro que entendía. Más que por haber llegado a leer de ese tema por simple curiosidad, también sentía que estaba cometiéndolo muy imprevisto.

La chica de apariencia oscura lo miro extrañada– ¿Don? Hey, respon... –Pero antes de hacer algo para que reaccionara, pensó un poco en lo que dijo anteriormente a este– Oh... Oh cielos, di-dije algo que no debí.

–... ¿E-Eh? –Don la miró, apenas reaccionando de aquello– ¿D-De qué hablas?

–S-Sí, eh... Yo te dije sobre los sentimientos de Pete por Rockwell, no me sorprende que te haya sorprendido tal secreto, cielos –Tocó su frente– Mira, te pediré que no se lo digas a nadie. Pete quería que fuese secreto, se supone que solo Slash, Leatherhead y yo lo sabemos, así que... No se lo cuentes a nadie más, ¿Sí?

–Entiendo –Su rostro mostraba seriedad, no queriendo mostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía en esos momentos– Yo... Creo que...

–¡Hey D! ¡Shini! –Michelangelo se acercó a ambos de repente, tomando una botella que contenía soda de uva– Veo que se están divirtiendo, ¿De qué tanto hablan?

–Oh, d-de nada, Jej... Sólo de... De algunas cosas que nos daba risa de Jason, nada más –Comentaba esta sin más– ¿Verdad, Donatello?

–Eh, S-Sí, sí –Asentía– No hablamos de otra cosa más que eso.

–Oh bueno, eso suena muy interesante de hecho –Reía un poco– Bien, iré a servir un poco de soda a Leo, se ve algo... Triste.

–Uh, seguro se le pasará. Déjame servirle yo –Tomó aquella botella– Ya está por acabarse, quiero darle un trago –Esta se fue yendo a donde el líder. Sirviéndole lo que pidió para así beber un poco de la botella.

–Eh, Shinigami –Llamó Rockwell– No te lo acabes sin antes darme.

La chica rodó un poco sus ojos antes de servirle al mono– ¿No quieres otro poco Leonardo?

–Eh, n-no gracias, así está bien –El ninja bebía de aquella bebida un poco desanimado.

–De acuerdo, lo último es mío –La bruja comenzó a beber hasta acabarse todo el líquido, aunque al terminar, hizo una pequeña mueca– Que extraño sabe.

–Esto... ¿Tendrá algún tipo de alcohol? –Se preguntaba el doctor mientras miraba el vaso donde tomo aquello, a él también le supo extraño.

–¿Qué clase de bebida fue esta? –Se preguntaba la tortuga de katanas, dejando el vaso ya vacío en el suelo.

...

Después de aquella plática con la bruja, el quelonio inteligente tomó su botella con la fórmula que creó, decidido en irse de una vez de ahí. Se sentía más fatal que nunca. No soportaría un minuto más en aquél lugar.

Miró por último la guarida, antes de subirse a unas cajas amontonadas y decidirse en salir por el tejado.

–Esto... Es tonto –Sentía sus lágrimas querer salir, pero las retenía, no quería llorar por nada– ¿Por qué estoy así? Jej, ya sabía que soy un maldito enfermo –Fue saltando de tejado a tejado– Tal vez... ¡Fue porque precisamente ella me lo tenía que restregar a la cara!

Estaba por fallar en un salto, pero con la ayuda de la navaja 'secreta' que tiene su Bo, este pudo apoyarse en la orilla, encajándole ahí.

Suavemente fue subiendo, quedando sentado al llegar ahí– Vamos Donatello, Shinigami no sabe de tus sentimientos por Mikey –Se decía a sí mismo, mirando la botella que en esos momentos estaba guardada en su cinturón– Debo de beberla lo antes posible, ya... –Apretaba un puño, mirando a la nada con tanta tristeza antes de cubrirse su rostro con ambas manos– Y-Ya no quiero sufrir más...

Luego de haber llegado, este se dirigió a su laboratorio, sabiendo que su maestro estaba meditando antes de dormir, por lo que opto en dejarlo así.

Mientras poco a poco sacaba la botella y la mantenía en una de sus manos, con la otra, la había dirigido a su pecho, sintiéndose de lo más nervioso, pues nunca antes había creado un químico para... Literalmente, beberlo.

Pero sabía que ésta vez era la única opción. Más que nada, porque se le hacía más efectivo y seguro que inyectarlo nada más.

Había llegado el momento, el cual tanto había trabajado y creado por mucho, una fórmula que resultaría ser su 'salvación' para no sentir no solo atracción amorosa por su hermano, evitaría tenerla por cualquiera de su mismo sexo.

Aunque la idea sólo era por Mikey, al final decidió que... Resultaría mejor seguir intentando darle al lado heterosexual, después de todo, April O'Neil le seguía pareciendo buena opción.

No había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca más.

Debía de matar esos sentimientos inapropiados.

–D-Debo hacerlo –Frunció el ceño– Por el bien de Mikey, y... Para el mío.

Sin más rodeos que darse, finalmente se lo bebió.

… .

 **Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo :)**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, y que con esto ya se haya aclarado el rumbo de la historia y así.**

 **Bueno, les dejo.**

 **Ojalá cuente con ustedes :3**

 **Se aceptan reviews.**

 **Nos leemos luego~!**


End file.
